guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Elisa Angelstine
Feel Free *Feel free to discuss what you want :D And please give me tips on improving my userpage :) * Can anyone please tell me how to make a signature? I'm fed up with text :S -- Elisa Angelstine 17:27, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :Hi, can you please use the "Show Preview" button and "This is a minor edit" box when editing your user page? Or else it clutters up Recent Changes. Thanks in advance!-- (Talk) ( ) 14:35, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :: Np, sorry x.x didn't realise -- Elisa Angelstine 14:41, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::It's fine, just letting you know. And to create a custom sig, you can use Wikicode to change the colors, etc., or you could an image to use as your sig. There are some rules though, which can all be found here.-- (Talk) ( ) 14:44, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::: Ty, I was just wondering how to put little skill icons as your sig :S -- Elisa Angelstine 14:48, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Which skill icon in particular? I can do tht for you.-- (Talk) ( ) 14:49, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::: Psychic Instability would be lovely please :D -- Elisa Angelstine 14:55, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Done. Now all you have to do is click on my preferences (in the top-right hand corner), go to custom signature and type in exactly this: Elisa Angelstine (talk). that should work-- (Talk) ( ) 15:00, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Oh, and remember to click "Raw Signatures", or else it won't work.-- (Talk) ( ) 15:06, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::: Ty I did, but it doesn't seem to work.... -- : Elisa Angelstine (talk) 15:07, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Needs to be . Lord of all tyria 15:08, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::yea srry about tht, missed tht part of it.-- (Talk) ( ) 15:10, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::LoaT>marco. Lord of all tyria 15:10, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::: Tyvm, so kind :D -- 15:11, 21 September 2007 (CDT) 15:11, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::I think you're forgetting the rest of the signature (your name)...-- (Talk) ( ) 15:12, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::: :O ? -- 15:14, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::::this part of it~~> Elisa Angelstine (talk) (Talk) ( ) 15:16, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::::: Ooh thank you! And thanks for talking on my userpage too!-- Elisa Angelstine (talk) 15:17, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::::::I'm glad we finally got it to work, lol. See ya later (gotta get off now)-- (Talk) ( ) 15:19, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::::::: Cya have fun! -- Elisa Angelstine (talk) 15:19, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::::::::Roffle at Character Pic-- igathrashTalk^ 22:42, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: Thanks, it's me after I've had a few and played the game a little too long.. -- Elisa Angelstine (talk) 22:46, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Fave Userpage Ty for your appreciation, although personally I don't think mine can compare to some others like User:LordBiro, but thank you still! --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 19:08, 23 October 2007 (UTC) : LordBiro's lacks colour and it's not as attractive as yours :) -- Elisa Angelstine (talk) 20:54, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Hey Could you please size your Sig image down a bit? As per GW:SIGN Sig images may only be 19px high. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:58, 15 March 2008 (UTC) : I have no idea how to do that.. Lord of all tyria did my sig for me ^^ -- Elisa Angelstine (talk) 13:01, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :: will do the trick :) --- -- (s)talkpage 13:05, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Ty! :D -- 13:10, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::You're welcome and thank you too for your cooperation ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 13:10, 15 March 2008 (UTC) What are those + numbers on recent changes there for? : Question in title, e.g, someone made a change they get (+129), someone reverts it, it's (-129) wazzzzup with that? -- 22:24, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :: +# means number of bytes added, and -#, the opposite. Cress Arvein(Talk) 22:26, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Ah ty, that user you reverted got served! Spartan style... -- 22:27, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I think its the number of characters actually. Will check. --Shadowcrest 22:28, 16 March 2008 (UTC) GW:SIGN Your current signature neither contains your username nor represents it in any way. Please put something in it that would indicate that you are User:Elisa Angelstine. 17:50, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)